


Got a Secret (Can You Keep It?)

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inappropriately timed confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, instagram au, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: They make it about 6 weeks before Monty slips up, because of course he does.





	Got a Secret (Can You Keep It?)

**Author's Note:**

> A [Minty Secret Relationship Instagram Au](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/150832841738/got-a-secret-can-you-keep-it-minty-instagram) originally posted (about 84 years ago) on my [Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/).

They make it about 6 weeks before Monty slips up, because _of course_ he does. Everyone is at Miller’s for their weekly round of video games and trash talk, and Miller hands Monty a Coke from the fridge. “Thanks Nate,” he says off handedly, distracted by trying to claim the longbow before Raven can get to it.

The whole room goes silent, it takes him a moment to realize his mistake. Jasper is staring with wide eyes and his mouth open. Monty looks over at Miller who seems to be engrossed in studying the nutrition facts on the back of his own soda can, but Monty can see the slight blush on his cheeks.

“ _Nate_ , huh?” Harper finally asks with a slight smirk and an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Uuummm…” Monty searches for something,  _anything_  to say. 

After a few tense moments Miller finally snorts. “Seriously Green? A 4.2 GPA and the best you can come up with is ‘um’?!” He throws his arm around Monty’s shoulders and pulls him in to place a quick peck on his lips.

“Nerd,” he says affectionately as they pull away.

A look of pure elation spreads over Clarkes face like someone just told her she was receiving a life time supply of puppies as she grabs Bellamy’s wrist and shakes it, letting out what can only be described as a screech of glee. For his part, Bellamy is looking up at the ceiling and sighing in what seems to be good humored resignation.

The only one who doesn’t seem at all affected is Raven. “Finally,” she says grabbing the last piece of pizza from her place on the couch. Then with her mouth full, “You owe me 20 bucks Blake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
